all I need is you
by Falcon 101
Summary: Derek moves to Seattle for a fresh start with his brainy teenage daughter and five year old munchkin he quickly meets a single mother Meredith who has two children of her own. Want to know the rest, come and read the story.
1. A new start

Veronica Jones Shepherd stared out the window of her dad's car as they very slowly approached their new home she blew a bubble of gum and turned her head, "dad i'm bored."

"Veronica" her dad replied, "I told you we'll get there when we get there."

"Dad you only call me Veronica when i'm in trouble its V.J and it would be good if we got a rough estimate of travel time to the carnival of the damned."

Derek looked at the clock on his car, "half an hour and will you stop calling Seattle the carnival of the damned."

"Well when you find out how boring it is there your going to agree with me."

Derek smirked in the rear view mirror, "and when you find out how nice it is in Seattle your going to be thanking me on your knees with your head in my hands."

Veronica showed a small grin, "no one does that in the real world dad and Hannah is drooling on the car seat."

Derek stopped at a traffic light and looked at his five year old daughter snoozing in her car seat, "you were doing that to when you were her age."

"Well have you got a cloth?"

Derek pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and passed it to V.J as he approached the outskirts of the city he looked at the buildings and began to imagine how different Seattle would be to New York, New York was a city with many buildings many suburbs and different journeys you could take in life Seattle looked to have one journey which everyone in the small city took together. Half an hour passed and as they pulled up to their new home a large two story house placed in the middle of a quiet street Derek let out a loud whistle, "well here we are."

V.J looked outside the window and made a face, "dad you got to be kidding me."

Derek smiled with the patience of a saint as he looked at his seventeen year old daughter a younger version of her mother only with brown hair and eyes, "what's wrong with it V.J?"

"We're in the middle of nowhere, nobody in sight we're going to hear nothing but crickets and then the crickets will invite their insect friends to feast on us when we sleep."

Derek smirked, "don't forget the zombies."

V.J groaned quietly as Derek laughing took out the suitcases from the car, "the city is only a half hour drive from here and we have such a nice view of the mountains."

"Yeah" V.J grudgingly admitted, "I guess."

"Now your getting into the spirit of moving could you wake up Hannah."

V.J opened the car door and giggled at Hannah sleeping with her mouth wide open, "Hannah we're here."

Hannah just snored and V.J unbuckling the straps on her special car seat gently lifted her up into her arms and made snuffling noises in her ear. Hannah slowly opened her eyes and gasped as she looked at the house, "wow its big."

"Yeah" V.J admitted only to her sister, "I guess it is a nice place sis, come on lets check out your new room."

 _The next morning_

"Its today its today" Derek rolled over onto his back in a sleepy state and felt his little girl crawling on his stomach, "its today its today."

Derek rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his fingers, "its always today Hannah."

"Its new school day."

"Yeah munchkin" Derek lifted her up and down before kissing her cheek, "its the big day new school in a new city."

Hannah jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, "its today its today."

Derek yawned as he got out of bed and looking himself in the mirror he ruffled his hair with a free hand, "jeez I am getting a few grey hairs."

"Your not a fossil yet dad." Derek looked at V.J in the doorway dressed in her school uniform, "hey sunflower all pumped for your new day at school."

V.J gave her dad two big thumbs up, "as pumped as i'll ever be."

Derek walked over to his daughter and ran a hand through V.J hair, "remember V.J your at a new school."

"So i'll study hard dad" V.J gave a nod more to herself than to her dad, "my SATs are coming up."

"V.J" Derek smiled, "they're not coming up for six months."

V.J looked at her dad with nerves, "its good to prepare now I don't want my option to be to a clown university."

"Well could you also focus on making new friends."

V.J again nodded trying hard not to remember her nickname at her last school the sheep geek, "i'll try dad."

"Now" Derek reached into his wardrobe and took out two suits, "could you tell me which suit looks better the grey one or the black one."

V.J put a finger to her mouth, "the grey one is for old farts so I think you should wear that."

Derek smirked as he took out his black suit, "I think this one is better."

Derek drove through the city with his youngest humming a silly tune and her oldest playing with her phone drifting into space when he looked ahead and braked suddenly as the traffic lights ahead of him turned red. Derek breathed heavily and saw a girl around V.J's age poking her head out the window of a grey station wagon, "coming through mr fancy car."

"Dad" V.J muttered as she hyperventalited, "you know what you have a big day ahead and I really don't want to tell you off but your driving is-"

"Daddy" Hannah piped up, "your like a bumper car driver."

"Yeah" Derek muttered as he grabbed hold of hit tie to steady his breathing, "well I promise i'll be awake until we get to school." The lights turned green and Derek continued to drive on full alert looking around him for a sign of his destination he turned a corner and with a sigh of relief saw kids getting out of cars just ahead of him. V.J heard in the distance her dad talking as they pulled up to the drop off section but her focus was looking outside the window at the school her dad had picked for them and sighed she was so used to a private school education and she was stuck going to a public school full of bullies and morans who couldn't care less about schoolwork her chances of making friends looked like zero, "yeah okay well this is it have a good day girls."

"Bye dad" V.J said as she hopped out of the car and grabbed her bag Hannah jumped out of the car and immediately clung to her sister, "V.J."

V.J hugged Hannah with one hand, "i'll stick with you sis come on lets find your new classroom."

V.J walked Hannah into the school while her dad watched them from the car smiling to himself. V.J had been the mother figure in Hannah's life since his wife passed away a year ago and even though she would often say her sister was like a little monkey she couldn't get any peace from he knew V.J secretly loved being there for her sister.

On the other end of the school carpark a woman named Meredith Grey had pulled up to the school entrance and looked sideways at her eldest child Debbie grinning at her from the front seat, "now Debbie was that really necessary."

"Yeah misses grey the dude was a road hog he almost crashed straight into us."

"Debbie" Meredith scolded, "he was driving with his head in the clouds but sticking your head out of the window insulting people is very inappropriate and I hope you don't do that to people at school."

"That's a good idea misses grey."

"Don't do that again."

"Fine fine" Debbie muttered with a shrug of her shoulders, "if one of them crashes into us i'll let you do the swearing."

"I would not swear Debbie" Meredith muttered as she adjusted the radio to the news, "I would have a calm rational discussion with the other person."

"Yeah just like you did when that bozo almost crashed into us the other day, Debbie pumped out her chest "you f ing muppet get off the f ing road."

"Mommy" Sam said from the back seat, "what does f ing mean?"

"Its not a nice word honey" Meredith said to her son, "and we should never use it."

"Oh" Sam said, "Debbie don't say the f word."

Debbie smirked as she tickled Sam's neck the boy giggled wildly and grinned, "whatever squirt so I will see you two citizens in the evening." Debbie took off running and Meredith opened the car door to let her five year old boy out, "mommy are we citizens?"

"Yes sweetie" Meredith lifted Sam out of his seat and kissed his forehead, "have a great day honey."

"You to mommy" Sam said as he gave his mom a hug before running into the school.

V.J walked slowly and shyly into the classroom trying to tell herself to be confident and smile most of the other kids in the room gave her a quick glance before going back to chatting with each other, V.J saw a middle aged man who she assumed was her teacher standing up from his desk and she started to approach him, "okay people enough talk lets get this project rolling everyone pair up."

V.J gritted her teeth her teacher hadn't even bothered to introduce her to the class and she had asked V.J to find a partner in a room full of people she didn't know she looked around for anyone that didn't have a partner and turned to find a smiling girl in front of her V.J smiled back until with a feeling of horror she realised it was the same girl who had called out to her father this morning. The girl coughed loudly and V.J saw she was holding her hand out for V.J to shake, "hey new kid Debbies the name."

V.J took the girl's hand she looked like trouble but V.J at this point didn't care she wanted a friend no matter who it was, "hi i'm Veronica Jones."

"Well i'm not going to remember that name, its to long and fancy."

"Most people call me V.J."

Debbie gave a sharp nod, "that's easier to say, so are you smart?"

V.J thought about the high grade average she had gotten back in New York, "yeah I guess."

"Good" Debbie took out a large textbook and pad, "so here's the book and this is the paper work hard and I will see you later." Debbie turned around and V.J quickly blurted out, "wait where are you going?"

"I'm" Debbie said, "going to go over and do some proprer school work chao." Debbie walked away and V.J watched her join a group of pretty blondes and jocks as she slumped to her chair and looked at the book before looking around at other people, most of them weren't even looking at the book and the teacher had his feet on the desk doing nothing, "I... right."

The class dragged on slowly and finally when V.J had written a number of pages and Debbie had excitedly given her a nudge to give the paper to the teacher the bell had rung. V.J quickly exited the classroom and found herself on a park stool by herself eating the sandwiches she had made that morning wondering how she was going to get through her remaining year of school when a small hand grabbed her jacket, "V.J."

V.J saw it was her little sister and with a grin she lifted her onto her lap, "hey Hannah how's school."

Hannah grinned back at V.J, "I made friends."

"Well i'm glad one of us is making friends."

Hannah touched her sister's cheeks with a small hand, "you got a sad face."

V.J smiled, "i'm okay kiddo so who are your friends."

Hannah waved at a crowd of small children and next second a little boy with light brown hair came running over to them, "this is Sam and this is my big sister V.J."

V.J lifted Hannah back on to her feet and bent down, "hi Sam."

"Hi" Sam said slowly.

"I'll show you my sandwich Sam" Hannah reached into her bag, "V.J made it for me."

"So" a loud voice behind them said, "this is where you snuck off to." V.J turned her head and realised it was the same group of blonde girls from the classroom staring down at her, V.J gulped and stood up.

Hannah looked up at them, "are these your friends V.J."

"Not exactly" V.J muttered.

"Oh we are friends" a girl with blonde curls said, "hey" she stared down at Hannah, "what's up rugrat."

"Hannah" V.J said firmly, "go and play with Sam."

"Look at these two" another girl said as she quickly squatted down to Hannah the little girl stumbled back in fright, "oh choocie choocie coo."

V.J picked up her sister, "leave them alone."

"Oh big talk, so since your doing Debbie's work we thought you might want to do some of our work."

"Sure" V.J said as she put Hannah down and protectively stood in front of her and Sam, "whatever you say Sam Hannah go."

"Good" the girl with blonde curls said, "boo."

Sam started to cry and V.J drew an arm around him, "no don't scare them."

A tall jock of a boy leered at her, "what are you going to do about it." The boy got closer to V.J's face and next second gasped as a fist came out of nowhere and decked him in the jar the large boy fell back onto the pavement clutching his cheek as Debbie drew back her arm, "anyone else want a taste of old betsy."

"Back off Debbie" the girl with blond curls snarled.

"You back off Lindsay" Debbie fired back, "nobody hurts this squirt but me."

"Debbie" Sam gasped.

"Let me guess" Lindsay muttered, "a little brother."

"Guess you do have a brain now back off blondie i'm armed."

"Debbie" a teacher came running over to them, "principals office now."

"Miss" V.J said, "she was just."

"You to um."

"Veronica" V.J whispered in fright.

"Veronica principals office with Debbie the rest of you back to class." Debbie glared at the group of bullies than giving Sam a pat on the back she stared to walk. V.J quickly forced herself to smile at Hannah before she followed Debbie in disbelief her first day of school and she was going to the principals office her dad was going to kill her and what would the SAT examiner think. These thoughts and more kept swimming in her brain as she found herself sitting in a chair facing Debbie waiting for impeding doom. V.J stared at Debbie while Debbie stared back neither one of them had spoken a word and deciding to speak she whispered, "thanks for before."

"What are you thanking me for" Debbie replied, "I was helping my little brother not you."

"You helped my little sister to."

"I guess" Debbie shrugged, "hey thanks for stopping those dregs from bullying my little brother."

"I'm glad Hannah made a friend."

"First time Sam had a friend with pigtails."

V.J and Debbie laughed until the doors opened and their parents Derek Sheperd and Meredith Grey came through they ran and hugged their children who groaned in embarrassment.

"Misses Grey" Debbie fought through Meredith trying to kiss her, "we talked about this not in public."

"Same goes for you dad" V.J pulled away from Derek, "save the slobering for christmas."

"V.J" Derek whispered, "I heard what happened."

"You did?" V.J said in surprise.

The teacher on duty told me, "you were protecting Hannah from bullies your age that's amazing."

V.J looked at her dad in disbelief, "wait dad this is the part where you ask what i'm doing in the principals office."

"We'll sort it out" Derek said.

Debbie looked at the man with wonder he seemed so calm so genuine so familiar, "have I seen you before I know your the roadhog from this morning my mom was going to kill you." Meredith put a hand up to her face in embarrassment and tried to smile at the man before her, Derek smiled back at her "i'm Derek."

Meredith reached out a hand to shake and Debbie stood in front of her, "Debbie's the name and this is misses Grey."

"Right" Derek replied, "so you must be this young lady mother."

"I'm Meredith" Meredith walked around her daughter to shake Derek's hand, "Meredith Grey."

"Doctor" Debbie added.

"Yes Debbie" Meredith said looking at her daughter before whispering in her ear, "calm down."

"Your a doctor" Derek said feeling glad he had found a conversation starter, "i'm something of a doctor myself."

"Your mr Shepherd?" Meredith asked.

"Yes."

"Your my new boss."

"Oh yeah" Derek straightened himself up, "i'm the new head starting with us today."

"That's the one" Meredith whispered as she stared into his eyes, "wow I thought we be meeting under different circumstances."

"Yeah so did I."

"Yeah" Derek said, _she's very pretty_ he thought to himself.

"Woo hoo" a girl said, "earth to mum."

"Debbie i'm talking to mr Shepherd."

Debbie turned to V.J with a wide grin, "your last name is shepherd."

"Yes" V.J sadly admitted, "and please don't make any baaaa sounds I already got that fill of it from my last school."

"Actually I was working on a really clever joke about the lord and about how shepherds saw a angel the night jesus was born and how you must be descended from them and you know what i'm just going to say that joke was so baaaaad." V.J smirked she gently punched Debbie and Debbie pretended to be hurt, "wow maybe you should have been the one to punch Dino in the face."

"Debbie" Meredith muttered wearily, "please."

"Oh sorry mom I was just wondering how long we'll be grounded for?"

V.J gasped, "what do you mean grounded?"

"Well" Debbie muttered, "we did start a fight."

"No you started a fight."

"Yeah but you were my wingman or wingwoman and you would have backed me up."

"V.J" Derek said, "i'm not going to ground you."

Meredith put a hand on Debbie's shoulder, "you Debbie on the other hand are we're going to have a nice long talk with me when we get home."

V.J stared at Debbie looking crestfallen and stared at Derek, "wait dad Debbie only started a fight because people were picking on me so-"

"Yeah" Debbie piped up, "its true Merry berry so..."

"Fine" Derek muttered, "no television tonight."

"Debbie Veronica the principal will see you now." Debbie stared at V.J and giving her a calm nod walked with her into the office. Derek chuckled, "is your daughter always so-"

"Over the top" Meredith said, "yeah she is and she's not the best student she usually gives other kids work to do for her."

"Well it looks like they're friends."

"That's good maybe your daughter can get my daughter to use her brains for schoolwork."

Derek was thinking of something to say when his pager went off, "I had better get back to work."

Meredith slowly nodded, "i'm heading that way myself."

"Well I hope we meet again Meredith."

"I'm sure we will."

"Yeah" Derek whispered as he stared at Meredith, "good."


	2. Chapter 2

Debbie sat in a kitchen chair and grumbled as she watched her mom and her brother put on their large black aprons and white hats before standing in front of the living room banging their toy mallets, "court is now in session" Meredith said.

"Mom" Debbie groaned loudly, "i'm to old for this."

"The girl Debbie aged seventeen is appearing in court for crimes of assault against another student, not cleaning up her room when asked to five times by her mother, not taking the chicken out of the oven when asked to, not giving Freedom a brush, swearing out of the car window at her mother's new boss."

"That was not swearing" Debbie protested.

"And interrupting the judge" Meredith finished as she pretended there were notes in her hand, "during court now how do you plead."

Debbie made a face, "how do you say kiss my rear in French."

"Guilty" Sam said loudly.

"Right" Meredith nodded, "anything to say in your defence Debbie."

"I was not swearing at your boss, you swear at drivers I don't and the only reason I punched that boy was because I was protecting mr itchy but."

"The sentence" Meredith finished, "is to clean the room, the kitchen and the living room spotless no television or ipad for a week, you are booked in for a nice long hour session with your mother at 8.00pm tonight and you are to play with Sam for a whole hour at 7.00pm tonight."

"What" Debbie groaned loudly as Sam grinned and clapped his hands, "oh god are you kidding me."

"Thank you mommy" Sam said as he hugged Meredith's waist.

"Are you serious" Debbie continued to protest, "cleaning the house what I am supposed to do without my ipad, why I am spending the whole night doing arrrgh."

"Because sweetheart" Meredith said with a smile, "those are the punishments you do the crime you do the time the jury is now closed."

Debbie moaned loudly before she walked off to find a vacuum, "right fine fine lets get this over with."

Meredith put a gentile hand on her son's shoulders, "come on honey lets make dinner."

Debbie grumbled and groaned as she vacuumed the living room and dusted the television she had just finished tidying the dvds in a case when two little arms grabbed one of hers and she found her little brother standing next to her grinning, "Debbie its time to play games."

"Is it 7.00pm already?"

"Yeah" Sam tugged on his sister's hand, "come on." Debbie let out a sigh, "okay than squirt what do you want to play."

"We can play shadow."

"No" Debbie moaned loudly, "I hate that game."

"No" Sam replied, "I hate that game."

"Sam."

"Sam."

"Cut it out."

"Cut it out."

Debie grumbled as she walked up the stairs, "please."

"Please" Sam replied grinning as they walked into Sam's bedroom, "come on."

"Come on."

Debbie let out a loud groan, "okay little monster."

"Okay little monster."

"Time to go to zubert city."

"Time to" Sam started to giggle and laugh as Debbie picked him up and put him on the bed before lifting up his shirt she delievered a big zubert to his belly and Sam laughed loudly, "does that tickle?"

"Yes" Sam nodded, "heaps do it again."

"Zubert time" Debbie buzzed Sam's belly again and again with her lips before tickling it with her fingers she delieverd one final zubert and her little brother was a giggling mess on the bed, "Debbie."

"Yeah pee wee?"

"You saved me from being eaten."

"Ah" Debbie gave a modest shrug, "that guy I punched was a jerk."

Sam smiled, "your so cool."

"Well I try to be" Debbie gently pulled Sam on top of her, "so what's the next game?"

"Aeroplanes."

"Okay ready for take off" Debbie lifted Sam into the air with her legs and Sam held out his arms smiling as Debbie carried him through the air. After Sam had fallen asleep Debbie wandered downstairs in the dark until a light came on and Debbie saw her mother in a chair, "your just in time Debbie for your long talk with me."

Debbie sat in the chair opposite her mum, "right mrs grey make my day."

"Debbie" Meredith said, "you know what you did today was wrong don't you."

Debbie batted her eyelids, "its wrong to stand up for my little bro?"

"No it was good you helped Sam."

"Well then why are we here, I did the right thing?"

"No Debbie your not supposed to punch people" Meredith sighed, "and I think your spending too much time at the martial arts academy its making you want to fight people."

"What can I say mom" Debbie shrugged, "i'm a fighter I got that from my old man he was famous for first round knockouts."

"Debbie" Meredith said softly, "I don't want you to be like your dad."

"Why not?"

"Because" Meredith fought the urge to break down in a heap thinking about her ex husband made her want to weep, "Debbie hurting people is not a good thing and I want you to know that its wrong."

"Oh don't worry merrycakes, I only hurt people who deserve it."

"You shouldn't hurt anyone Debbie do you understand I don't want to see you end up in prison or on the street." Meredith sighed as she felt her emotional shield giving in Debbie grinned as she walked over and put her arms around her mum, "mom come here look you don't need to worry about me, i'll be fine, i'll be good, i'm going to go to uni, i'm going to give you grandkids someday, i'm going to be sweet as sugar."

"Debbie" Meredith moaned, "I."

Debbie kissed Meredith's forehead, "everything will be okay mrs grey."

"Debbie" Meredith grumbled as she smiled, "your a pain in the ass."

"I know" Debbie smiled as her hand rubbed Meredith's head, "that's why you love me."

"No" Meredith said as she regained her composure, "I love you because your my daughter and because your a wonderful girl... deep down inside."

"Yeah" Debbie said casually, "that's me merry so is the talk over?"

"We've only had five minutes."

"Well then" Debbie sat down in a kitchen chair and put her smelly socked feet on Meredith's knees, "you better lift your game and try and win the next round."

"Right" Meredith said as she pushed Debbie's feet off her legs, "lets talk about your schoolwork."

Debbie put her hands on her forehead, "ah and she's come at me with her guns fully loaded."

The very next day after a busy morning answering phone calls to talk about a workplace Derek didn't know anything about Derek had decided to stretch his legs and take a stroll around his new office. As he looked at his surroundings, his last office was messy and disorganised just the way he liked it, it felt like home to him. This new office on the other hand was as white as a science fiction film and it made Derek feel like he was in a labyrinth, "i'm getting out of here before I start talking to my, Derek get out of here." Derek opened the door and looked down a long corridor, "where or where stop talking to yourself." Derek wandered through the hallways, "how do I get out of here."

"Well" a familiar voice said, "my new boss talks to himself."

"Oh" Derek turned around and found Meredith standing beside him smiling at him, "hi Meres I was just, okay i'm not going to talk out of my ass I feel like when i'm working in this hospital I feel like a mouse in a trap."

Meredith gave an understanding nod, "Meredith and I felt the same when I first started here everything is so white and long and narrow."

"Where are the windows?"

"There are a few but most of them are in the cafeteria do you want a tour of the hospital?"

"A tour" Derek said with relief, "would be great."

"Okay" Derek walked beside Meredith listening to her as she talked but most of the time he didn't pay any attention he was too focused on her soft beautiful features and it felt like her voice was far away. Meredith was looking at him funny and realising he had been staring at her in a creepy manner he said the first thing that popped into his mind, "so what is there to do in Seattle?"

"Well we have a zoo."

"Thank goodness" Derek exclaimed, "my little girl Hannah loves animals."

"So does Sam" Meredith replied, "we've been to the zoo so many times tourists mistake us for the staff."

Derek chuckled with Meredith, "there's also a park and the ocean is beautiful at sunset."

Derek's face cracked into a wide smile, "than I must be living in a dream world."

"I hope not" Meredith muttered.

"Why?"

"Because dreams eventually end."

"Yeah" Derek said before whispering, "ah listen could you not tell anyone that I talk to myself."

Meredith patted his shoulder with her fingers, "your secret is safe with me sir."

"Right" Derek said as a group of hospital staff walked past them, "and I will expect a full report on my desk by monday morning."

Meredith's eyes twinkled with amusement, "no you won't" she said.

"Your right" Derek said, "i'm just trying to build up a reputation."

"As what, a loud mouth or a loud dictator?"

"You know" Derek put his hands on his hips, "I can see where Debbie gets her sense of humour from."

"She gets it from her dad" Meredith said softly, "I learnt it from her."

"I see, well I think it would be great to meet him sometime."

Meredith's face darkened, "that isn't going to happen."

"Oh" Derek whispered, "i'm sorry."

"Don't be" Meredith said quickly, "its fine." Derek's phone buzzed and he quickly reached in to check a new message. Meredith's eyes looked at his phone and he saw a picture of his two daughters, "your little girl is adoriable you must have a beautiful wife."

"I did" Derek said softly.

"Oh right" Meredith felt her breath caught in her throat how could such a nice conversation turn into something so uncomfortable in a few seconds, "um."

"Don't be sorry" Derek said with a forced smile, "its fine well i'm running very late for my meeting so I should get going."

"Yeah, its always nice to make a new friend."

"Even if that friend is your boss?"

"Espcially if its my boss" Meredith said as she tried to lighten the mood again, "it means I can get a payrise sooner."

Derek laughed with Meredith, "well i'm sure we'll meet again Merry."

"Meredith" Meredith sighed, "will you try and get it right once and for all."

"Sorry" Derek said as he tried hard to say the name, "Meredith i'll remember i'm just terrible with names" Derek looked at his watch, "okay now i'm really really late."

"Get going" Meredith chuckled as Derek nodded before he started to run down the hallway and Meredith with a wide smile on her face made her way to lunch. She sat down on a table opposite her friends Callie and Arizona and started to twirl a fork through her spaghetti and meatballs.

"Well" Callie muttered as she watched the sunshine on Meredith's face, "you've had a good morning."

"I think I have" Meredith said softly.

"So what's the news?" Arizona asked.

"Just had a nice morning that's all how about you?"

"Don't change the subject" Callie leaned in smiling, "what's going on?"

"Just in a good mood."

"Fine fine" Arizona shrugged pretending not to care, "don't tell us we'll find out sooner or later."

Meredith nodded as she thought about Derek the first man in a long time that had given her butterflies in her tummy, "i'm betting that you will."

Derek wandered through the front door of his house whistling a tune to himself he opened the door to V.J's bedroom and found his daughter huddled over a laptop writing notes. V.J groaned before she looked at her whistling dad, "dad will you stop that racket?"

"Hey" Derek said with a smile as he drew his arms around his daughter and tried to kiss her cheek, "there's my little pumpkin nose."

"Dad" V.J tried to squirm away with a look of disgust as Derek smiled, "dad" V.J moaned. Derek released his daughter from his embrace and sat on her desk, "how was school?"

V.J sighed, "same as yesterday."

"Veej" Derek put his hand on V.J's shoulder, "i'm sorry to hear that."

V.J slammed her notebook, "was is it about me and not being able to make any friends."

"I don't know V.J" Derek said as his face shone with empathy, "your beautiful, nice and smart what about Debbie isn't she your friend?"

V.J shook her head she had been hoping that Debbie and her would become friends but today Debbie had pretended like V.J didn't exist even when V.J had tried to talk to her, "Debbie treats me like a disease I guess she thinks I cramp her style or i'm not cool enough to be her friend."

Derek smiled, "V.J if Debbie is going to treat you like that you don't need her as a friend, give it time and you'll make new friends."

"Yeah" V.J nodded as she tried to be positive.

"V.J its going to happen you'll make friends and i'm sure there's some nice boys in the school to..."

"Dad" V.J muttered, "come on like that will be happening."

"It will happen."

V.J smiled, "thanks dad."


	3. Chapter 3

V.J went to school the next day feeling down in the dumps the story of how the school's resident mean girls Fiona, Becky, Charlotte and Daisy had pushed her around and how Debbie had ended up being punished by the principal for defending her had spread through the school like wildfire. V.J had been at her new school for a week and already she was a social outcast. None of her peers wanted to talk with her or even be seen with her, some avoided V.J out of fear of the bullies at school who already despised V.J and the rest who avoided V.J were admires of Debbie and thought it was wrong Debbie was almost suspended for sticking up for a newbie. Debbie was one of the most popular girls in school she was an athlete who was the pride of the school's cross country team, a martial artist who had won state wrestling championships and if that didn't make anyone admire her then her attitude certainly did. Anyone who got Debbie in trouble with the principal was viewed as lower than dirt. As V.J wandered into the school grounds she felt in her heart that what she wanted more than anything was a friend someone she could talk to someone who made her feel special if a person like that even existed. V.J walked into the classroom trying to ignore the comments people were whispering about her and saw Debbie a few steps ahead of her giving people high fives and she smiled eagerly at her. Debbie saw V.J and she just turned her head and ignored her as she went to sit with her friends. V.J slumped into her chair and opened her books at least she only had to do this for a year she thought grimly to herself than she would finish school and go to university while the mean girls or bullies was probably a nicer word for them would probably just go on to wear paper hats at fast food joints for a living.

Debbie sat down next to Becky and started to snack on a milo bar as she opened up her timetable, "another dull day in paradise" Debbie muttered, "what we got on today ah yes mr geekburger for science class, the city hippie for maths and sweet we got mr lane for gym this afternoon."

Becky groaned, "I can't wait for this weekend."

"Me too" Debbie put her feet on her desk, "can't wait to go wrestling with the babes, cruise down a few vodka shots and watch the next few episodes of..."

"Hey watch this" Charlotte interrupted she blew a spit ball that landed straight in V.J's hair. V.J yelped and tried to dig her hands through her brown mane to get it out while the class laughed at her. Debbie just shrugged, "next time aim for her mouth that would have been funnier."

"Come on" Daisy said as V.J ran out of the classroom, "you don't think that was funny."

"Daisy honey that joke was funny twenty years ago when it was first invented by frat guys, these days it's as funny as the chicken who invented the egg or was it the other way around?"

"I think what's she trying to say" Fiona the ringleader of the mean girls group said with a scandalous smile, "is that she feels sorry for the sheep geek."

"You got your bangs in a knot Fiona" Debbie replied.

"Is she your friend?" Fiona said.

"Hells no" Debbie muttered, "she's a dork."

"Like super dork" Becky said.

"Like mega dork" Debbie said, "and you don't need to ask me that, ask anyone in the school."

Charlotte's eyes sparkled with malice, "then she's perfect."

Debbie turned up her face, "perfect?"

"Yeah perfect" Fiona said as she ran her tongue through her teeth, "for the too cute to boot game."

Becky rolled her eyes, "that's such a lame name."

Fiona clicked her tongue, "it's better than your name Becky what was it oh yeah flower prank."

"Really" Debbie raised her eyebrows, "you think she's the perfect target."

"Yes" Charlotte placed her polished nails on Debbie's shoulder, "and since one of us needs to lead the sheep geek to grass."

"Girls" Debbie said trying to look casual and dismissive, "she's a geek, she's dorky but-"

"I knew it" Fiona checked her makeup in her small mirror, "you're getting soft."

Debbie snorted, "I can't believe you asked me that okay you're on."

"Good we'll meet you in the drama club 1.00pm."

"Okay" Debbie said as she walked out of the classroom muttering to the teacher that she needed to use the bathroom and wandered to where she thought V.J might be. Debbie heard crying coming from one of the cubicles and with a guilty feeling that she was trying to shake off she walked over to the door, "V.J are you okay?"

"Debbie" V.J quickly opened the door and tried to wipe away her tears, "hi, I... why are you talking to me."

"I guess" Debbie put her hands on the doorway to the cubicle, "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"Here" Debbie motioned for V.J to turn around, "want a hand getting this spitball out."

V.J removed her hands from her hair, "that would be great."

"Okay" Debbie gently took the spitball with her fingers and began to work her magic, "here we go and wa la out we come."

"Thank you" V.J took the spitball from Debbie's hand looking as if she had just aced a maths test, "I thought I was going to have to cut my hair to get it out."

"Yeah that would have been a shame" Debbie clapped her hands together, "so a bunch of us are getting together during lunch and we wondering if you wanted to you know hang out with us."

"Great" V.J blurted out, "wait do you mean the mean girls group?"

"Well" Debbie lied as she tried to think of a convincing story, "it's actually the team from cross country they're much nicer."

V.J's face lit up, "well then yeah sure where about"

"Well its in the drama club come a bit before 1.00pm"

"Thank you I mean" V.J said with a embarrassed smile, "i'll see you then."

"Great okay well i'll see you at lunch."

"Thank you, hey Debbie do you want to sit next to me in class, "you don't have to" V.J quickly added, "I just thought."

"Sure" Debbie said with a forced smile, "I guess." Debbie wandered back into class with V.J and after giving Fiona a thumbs up she sat down at a new desk as V.J opened her books, "geez science again."

"I'm completely lost" V.J said as she looked at the pages as her teacher began to ramble.

"That's because you've been here for five minutes" Debbie whispered, "here let me show you what we're working on, this chapter and this experiment and I have no idea what this is."

"I do" V.J said as she remembered doing this experiment at her old school, "want me to show you?"

"Yeah I guess" Debbie said as V.J talked with her and pointed at each diagram she wasn't listening to her she just kept thinking about lunchtime.

Meredith was on her way to Derek's office after she received a call to come to her boss's office for an urgent assignment she opened the door and saw Derek sharpening pencils, "you wanted to see me sir."

"Yes Meredith" Derek closed his books, "I have an issue and I think i'm going to need your help to resolve it."

"My help with what?" Meredith sat down in the chair in front of Derek's desk.

"I don't know anyone here and I was wondering if you could describe people to me so when I get involved in surgeries and I need to talk to people i'm not looking at one person while saying another person's name."

"Derek" Meredith gave Derek a kind smile, "wouldn't it be easier to just introduce yourself to people."

"Right" Derek stammered looking flabbergasted, "I should have thought about it, well I was actually needing help with something else."

"Yes" Meredith said as she smiled with amusement.

"Could you err" Derek stammered to think, "could you recommend something to eat from the lunch menu."

"Well" Meredith started, "go for the chicken salad it tastes like heaven, avoid the croissant it tastes like a gumboot and if your a healthy freak the only dessert you should have is the ice cream."

"Right" Derek said as he wrote it in a small notebook, "well I think that's everything so... its a nice day and I think... I mean i'm sure I will see you later."

Meredith gently took Derek's hand in her own, "Derek if you want a colleague to talk to you only need to ask me, do you want a grab a coffee at lunchtime."

Derek nodded showing a small smile of his own, "a coffee would be great."

"Then I will see you later" Meredith walked out of the office smiling to herself and saw her pupil Arizona a young medical interim twenty four years old waiting for her, "so what did the new boss want?"

"He wants a friend" Meredith replied, "and I invited him to have a coffee with me."

"Right" Arizona said with a smirk, "I get it."

"Arizona he's my new boss."

"That's not much of an issue."

Meredith coughed to let Arizona know she was being too bold, "lets change the subject have you heard from the supreme court yet."

"No" Arizona moaned quietly, "I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"Arizona its going to happen" Meredith said as she wrapped an arm around her interim. Meredith at times felt like a mother figure towards the young interims and she wanted to see Arizona happy with the person she loved, "you are legally going to marry Callie."

"What if they say no" Arizona whispered.

"Then you'll still be together."

"And never be able to adopt children?"

"Just enjoy the peace while it lasts."

"You can say that" Arizona said softly, "but every time I see mothers with their children I think about how much I want that."

"Well when your a mother your kids they mean everything to you."

"Even when Debbie gets into trouble for doing things?"

Meredith sighed as she recalled in her head every time she had gone to the school for a meeting about an incident with her daughter, "even when that happens I wish Debbie would stop hanging around that mean girls group they're turned my sweet little girl into a bully."

Arizona gently rubbed Meredith's arm with her hand, "a bully doesn't stick up for her little brother at school and play with him the way Debbie does and a bully doesn't always do as well in sports at school as Debbie does."

"That won't matter when she leaves school" Meredith said softly, "i'm so worried she's going to end up doing drugs or assault people and end up in prison. I just don't know how to get through to her, I should have pulled her away from her father sooner."

"Meredith" Meredith shook her head she hated thinking about her former husband and turned her attention to Arizona, "sorry back to you do you still want to have kids?"

"Talking to you" Arizona said, "is making me feel I can wait a little longer."

"Being a parent is a wonderful feeling."

"I want to know how it feels."

"You will honey you will."

"And can you be my maid of honour?"

Meredith smiled widely and hugged her friend, "I would love to dear, who's going to be Callie's?"

"That's up to Callie" Arizona replied as she and Meredith went to their first surgery of the day.

 _Lunch time at the school_

Fiona looked over everything and chuckled lightly to herself, "right so you know the score."

"Don't worry Fiona" Debbie muttered as she threw a tennis ball up in the air and caught it, "we got this."

"Good" Fiona leered at the girls who Debbie had roped into her plan, "anyone stuffs this up and the next prank we pull you'll be the star of the show get the picture."

The three girls Allison, Grace and Patricia proud members of the school's library reading club and considered by the rest of the school to be the dorkiest girls in Seattle nervously nodded. "Relax ladies" Debbie muttered, "this will all be over soon and you know the deal you'll be free from doing my homework for well lets say two days."

"Sure" Grace mumbled.

"Okay" Becky said as she looked through the window, "here she comes everyone to their positions."

The door opened and Debbie wrestling with a awful feeling of what her mother would think of her stood up, "hey Veej."

"Hey" V.J said brushing her hair hastily with her hands, "hi."

"Hey" Debbie said with a tight smile, "come over here."

"Sure" V.J said as she wandered over to the girls, "hi i'm V.J."

"Hi i'm Patricia this is Grace and Allison" Patricia said, "we're studying for a test we heard you were good and we thought we could ah help each other."

"Sure" V.J looked through her schoolbag as she wandered over as Allison Grace and Patricia and finally Debbie slowly walked off the mat, "I brought books from my old school I think they will-" V.J yelped as two hands pushed her off the mat. V.J fell to the floor and heard a rushing sound and looked around to see a figure covered in purple paint and flowers all around her people were gasping in horror. V.J looked up and saw a huge bucket and it dawned on her she had been set up and someone had pushed her out of the way she looked around to see Allison Grace and Patricia and realised the person who had taken the prank for her and been the same person who had set her up.

"Oh my god" Becky laughed, "Debbie i've never seen you look so well, so cute."

Debbie snarled as she turned around, "if I didn't have paint in my eyes I would be smashing skulls right now."

"Whoa whoa" Charlotte said, "hold on Debbie chill."

"Anyone puts this on youtube, anyone makes posters of this and they won't make it to graduation."

"Yeah you got it" Grace squeaked.

"Now get out of here" Debbie roared.

Everyone ran out of the hall through various doors only one girl stayed behind to comfort Debbie, "Debbie."

"What" Debbie snarled at V.J.

"Why did you do that?"

Debbie walked around in a circle, "because i'm a fool."

"Debbie" V.J grabbed her shoulder, "come on."

"Don't touch me" Debbie growled.

"You want someone to help you or not, come on lets find you a hose."

"I can find one myself."

"You can't even see."

"Fine" Debbie muttered, "get me to a hose and one more thing make me walk into a wall and I will push you through it."

"Debbie" V.J said.

"What you want to get hurt dork."

"Calm down Debbie" V.J smiled, "do you want me to sing to calm you down, I love you you love me we're a happy family, do you get it the purple paint?"

Debbie laughed with V.J and sniffled, "that actually is pretty funny, too bad I didn't think of it."

Meredith was getting herself a coffee and saw Derek at the end of the hallway chatting with one of the senior workers she sat down ready to make a new friend until she heard her phone buzzing and quickly opening it she said, "hello Meredith Grey speaking."

"Hi mrs grey this is Veronica Jones Shepherd."

"I'm sorry."

"I go to school with Debbie."

"Oh Veronica" Meredith said sitting up, "hi honey has something happened to Debbie."

"She's" V.J looked at Debbie she had been washed all over with a hose and was now blowing water through her lips, "soaking wet and she's after some dry clothes."

"Well I am on my lunch break" Meredith looked at her watch, "i'll run to the school and bring some clothes."

"Thank you."

"On my way" Meredith closed her phone just as Derek was coming over to her, "hey."

"Sorry Derek" Meredith picked up her handbag, "V.J just ran me I need to go to the school."

Derek quickly stood in front of Meredith, "is V.J alright."

"My daughter is soaking wet, that's all I got i'll fill you in when we get back."

"Okay" Derek nodded, "we'll take a raincheck on the coffee."

"Tomorrow I promise."

Derek watched Meredith away and feeling a horrible feeling his daughter was in trouble he dialled his daughter's school number.

V.J turned off her phone, "your mom is on the way."

Debbie shivered and V.J reaching into her bag brought out a towel, "here I bring a towel with me to class in case I have gym."

"Why are you still here" Debbie said as she took the towel and dabbed her face with it, "why aren't you going to class?"

"I don't want to leave you like this."

"We're not even friends" Debbie said with eyes as soft as her voice, "I tried to dump you in paint and humiliate you, I treated you like dirt, why do you care."

"Well I want a friend" V.J said as she shrugged, "and your friends dump you and girls like me in paint so i'm guessing you need a friend to."

"I think you missed something I said so i'll recap. I set you up to be dumped in flowers and purple paint to make you look like barney the dinosaur."

"And you took the fall for me and embrassed herself and got the spitball out of my hair."

"Yeah" Debbie admitted as she turned her head.

"Debbie i've never met anyone who would do that for me."

Debbie nodded as she thought about it, her friends had always been the popular crowd she never had someone who treated her as an equal before. "I never met anyone who would help me get paint off me and stick up for my little brother even if I was threatening to give them a wedgie, you know what Veej you may be a dork but I think your pretty cool."

V.J's eyes shone like the stars, "your the first person who has ever said that."

Debbie casually shrugged secretly she was feeling really good about herself, "I guess i'm the first person to notice it."

A loud horn sounded and V.J saw Meredith Grey running down carrying a plastic bag and a concerned face, "Debbie what happened?"

"Its a long story mom" Debbie smiled, "have you got the goods."

"Right in this bag honey."

"Okay" Debbie took the bag, "thanks mum i'm off to the bushes give a shout if you see anyone coming seeing Debbie Grey caught naked in the school newsletter is a headline I could live without."

Meredith saw Debbie wandering away and smiled widely at V.J, "so V.J what did my little angel do this time."

"She set me up for a prank and then she ended up saving me from it while getting a paint bath in the process."

"Oh" Meredith said unsure if she should be proud of ashamed of her daughter as Debbie came out a few minutes later carrying a bag, "thanks mum your a lifesaver."

Meredith ran her hair through her daughter's red shiny hair, "your hair is still sticking up every which way."

"Well i'm going to be the laughing stock of the school might as well look the part."

"Debbie V.J told me what happened."

Debbie groaned, "oh come on V.J, look mom I'm already grounded do I have to go to court and get grounded again."

"Court?" V.J asked.

"Yeah court" Debbie said dramatically, "my mother dresses up like a judge and punishes me when I break rules, its nuts."

Meredith smiled and chuckled, "what did we talk about last night."

"That I should be better behaved" Debbie muttered.

"That's right" Meredith drew Debbie into a hug while Debbie moaned in embarrassment, "for some reason I don't think that I have ever been as proud of you as I am right now."

Debbie sighed, "thanks mom."

V.J picked up her school bag, "we better get to class."

"Yeah" Debbie said "well momo I will see you later."

"Have a great day sweetheart and don't get drenched again."

"Good advice doctor grey" Debbie muttered as she wandered off with V.J.

Half an hour later when Meredith's lunch break had well and truly expired she was running through the hospital grabbing things out of her pockets getting ready for surgery she walked into the operating theatre and four other doctors stopped talking and stared to stare at her, "sorry i'm late."

"We can't have people late doctor grey" Derek said "put on your uniform"

"Sure" Meredith said as she quickly put on her hair net and coat as Derek raised his hand, "okay lets begin." Meredith concentrated hard on the surgery she kept trying to catch Derek's eyes but was she imagining it Derek seemed to be avoiding all eye contact with her. Finally the operation ended and Meredith seeing Derek walking out the door grabbed his shoulder to get his attention, "Derek hey once again I wanted to apologise."

"For being late" Derek took off his mask, "don't be the teachers at the school did some digging and they filled me in on what happened."

Meredith quickly blinked, "and I take it your angry?"

"Your daughter set my daughter up to be humiltated."

Meredith nodded, "yes she did but then she got cold feet and she stopped the prank and got humiliated instead."

"That makes it alright does it" Derek tensed up his body, "to set young girls up to get covered in paint."

"Derek" Meredith said softly she understood how Derek felt being a parent herself, "my daughter does things i'm not proud of but in the end she did the right thing and your daughter was there when I was at the school she was helping Debbie out."

Derek crossed his arms, "I don't want your daughter anywhere near my kids."

"Derek" Meredith said, "they're seventeen you can't stop seventeen year olds from seeing each other."

"Yes I can, my daughter is on a high road to success and i'm not going to let your daughter be a roadblock."

Meredith felt anger brewing inside her, "are you saying my daughter doesn't have a future."

"I've seen her type a thousand times and they all wind up the same, flipping cheeseburgers for ten dollars a week."

"You know what Derek" Meredith hissed, "you can talk like this to me about my work but leave my children alone."

"I am just telling you to tell your daughter to leave my children alone and I hope your son isn't like Debbie for my little girl's sake."

Derek walked away leaving Meredith fuming Arizona walked up next to her, "Meredith are you alright?"

"Yeah" Meredith said, "i'm fine."

"Meredith."

"He insulted my children."

"Oh" Arizona said softly, "that's-"

"He doens't even know anything about them and he insulted them what gives him the right to-"

"Meredith" Arizona said she had never seen Meredith look so angry.

"I know I should calm down" Meredith wandered down the hall to get outside for some air, "but god I feel like taking a leaf out of Debbie's book and punching him in the face."

V.J walked through the front door and Hannah came running up to her, "V.J."

"Hey" V.J lifted Hannah up and twirled her around, Derek came walking into the living room, "hi dad."

"Hi V.J" Derek said as he smiled, "Hannah could you go and play in your room for a few minutes while I talk to V.J."

"Okay" Hannah ran up the stairs and Derek sat down, "dad what's wrong?"

"V.J I heard what happened at school today, are you alright?"

"Yeah dad of course" V.J put her school bag down on the carpet, "i'm alright I didn't get covered in paint."

"No but I heard what Debbie did."

"Debbie pushed me out of the way and she got the butt of the prank."

Derek sighed in anger, "she shouldn't have set you up Veronica, she's a bully she's no better than the girls who used to bully you at your old school which is why I think you shouldn't be hanging out with her anymore."

V.J scrunched up her face Debbie was rough around the edges but she was her new friend and her dad wanted to take that away from her, "I wasn't hanging out with her to begin with."

"You want to though I can see it on your face."

"I want a friend dad" V.J said, "I've wanted one ever since I got here and now I have one and I want Debbie to remain my friend."

"You can make new friends V.J" Derek said, "your a nice smart girl."

"Yeah dad" V.J said in a sarcastic voice, "because I had so many friends at my old school, why don't I ask all of them to come down here for a party."

"V.J."

"Dad why are you telling me to stay away from Debbie when you have the hots for her mom."

Derek flinched those words had slapped him in the face, "V.J I do not have the hots for misses grey."

"Dad come on" V.J said loudly, "I saw the way you were staring at her the other day."

"V.J i'm her boss I can't have the hots for someone who...you know what we're going off topic Debbie."

"Debbie doesn't want to be my friend" V.J muttered, "because I am a dork and I don't want you dating misses grey or anyone because its a betrayal to mom's memory."

"V.J" Derek saw the hurt look on his daughter's face and he stood up, "I look."

"Goodnight dad" V.J stormed off to her room and Derek sighed his arguments with his daughter were what he hated more than anything in the world. V.J didn't say a word to Derek the following morning even when her father wished her a good day at school she just walked into class and sat down at her desk ready for another day of bullying complete with spitballs. Then Debbie walked into the room wearing her usual cool get up. Charlotte waved at her from the back of the class, "hey Debbie over here girl."

V.J opened her book with a sigh and feeling a hand around her looked around to see Debbie sitting next to her, "Debbie what."

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No" V.J said in surprise, "not at all but-"

"Your my friend I want to sit next to you in class what's the big deal?"

"No big deal wait do you want to copy of me."

"Well" Debbie muttered as she gave her usual shrug, "my mother's always giving me a hard time about schoolwork maybe if I did it instead of getting the other girls to do it she would get off my back."

V.J smiled widely, "this isn't another set up is it?"

"No" Debbie said as she smiled back before the teacher started to talk and she and V.J got stuck into their schoolwork.


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder echoed outside the shepherd house and as V.J rolled over in her sleep the bedroom door slowly creaked open, "V.J."

V.J sat up and turned on the light to see her little sister tiptoeing into the room, "Hannah what's wrong?"

"Thunder and lighting" the little girl whispered and V.J sighed as she realised where this was going this had been a reoccurring episode for a year every time there was a storm outside and V.J was beginning to get sick of it, "Hannah you need to sleep in your own bed."

"Please" Hannah whispered.

"Hannah" V.J tried to sound stern like her mother used to do when V.J and Hannah didn't listen, "dad said you need to sleep in your own bed you can't keep sleeping in my bed just because there is a storm outside."

Hannah begged V.J with her bright brown eyes, "please" she said again.

V.J wished she wasn't tired she needed more energy right now to strengthen her resolve, "you want me to find dad."

"No" Hannah walked closer and hugged V.J's arm that was hanging over the bed, "I want you to find me."

V.J looked at Hannah and the last remaining chunk of her willpower crumbled, "okay climb in just don't sleep on my head this time."

Hannah with a wide smile climbed into the bed and snuggled into her sister's side, "V.J."

"Yeah" V.J muttered irritably.

"Can you sing a song?"

"Hannah" V.J rolled over on her other side, "I need to sleep." V.J closed her eyes and felt ten fingers on her shoulder and something blowing into her ear, "V.J."

"Okay" V.J smirked, "you want a song" V.J rolled around to face her sister, "when its dark and stormy and you think things will go boo, don't wake up V.J or tickle monsters will get you."

Hannah laughed widely as V.J's hands reached out and assaulted her sister's tummy with tickles, "grrr grrr grrr tickle monster." V.J stoped the torment of tickling and Hannah giggled and smiled, "love you tickle monster."

"Love you to little monkey." Hannah closed her eyes and V.J lied back on her side watching her sister sleep until the door opened and Derek looked inside with a warm smile, "and I could have sworn I heard laughing just a second later."

"Hannah had a visit from the tickle monster" V.J looked at her dad's face, "dad i'm sorry for what I said the other night about mom and ms grey."

"V.J" Derek walked inside the room and sat down on V.J's desk chair, "you might not fully understand this yet your only seventeen, there's a lot of people out there who will pretend to be your friend but they'll treat you like dirt or they'll use you to entertain their friends by humiliating you. Even though they'll say things such as I like you or love you the truth is they don't care about you."

"Dad I know there are people who turn out to be fake friends out there but Debbie's not like that."

"V.J" Derek leaned forward, "how do you know she's not setting you up for something else, she could be planning to humiliate you in front of the whole school at a public event right now."

"Yeah dad" V.J rolled her eyes, "i'm sure Debbie's dreaming about this as we speak."

"V.J make some new friends, I don't want you to hang around Debbie any more."

V.J couldn't believe what her dad was saying it sounded so unfair to her, "dad she's the only friend I got."

"She's not your friend V.J" Derek sighed, "believe me she may say she's your friend and she may say she likes you and loves you but she will hurt and humiliate you. I've seen Debbie's type a hundred times and they're always trouble, they pick on others who are smarter and more successful than they are with their so called group of friends to make themselves feel better."

"What about Hannah" V.J whispered, "she's friends with Debbie's little brother are you going to stop five year olds from seeing each other to?"

Derek nodded as he looked at his precious sleeping five year old girl sleeping, "if Debbie's little brother is anything like Debbie and does anything that concerns me than yes."

"Dad" V.J protested with her face what she wanted more than anything more than even getting into Harvard was a friend and her overprotective dad was telling her to let her only friend go. "V.J" Derek said with his sternest face, V.J looked long and hard at her dad's face and her heart dropped, "okay dad I won't hang out with Debbie anymore."

"Good girl" Derek said softly, "you'll make new friends V.J just give it time."

"I hope your right."

"I would be willing to bet my career that you will have made a new friend by the end of tomorrow." V.J shrugged off the comment but inside she felt a little better there was always something about her dad's words that made her feel happier about herself. Derek looked at Hannah sleeping peacefully in V.J's bed and chuckled, "so Hannah had another nightmare huh?"

"She always comes to me I don't know why."

"It's because she used to come to your mother whenever she was scared of thunder and you look like your mother well more than me anyway."

V.J chuckled with Derek for a moment before she nodded, "I miss her."

Derek nodded for a long time before he said softly, "me to V.J."

V.J the next day walked into school feeling isolated and alone, she looked around her at groups of kids talking and instead of joining in like everyone else she walked straight to her classroom. V.J wished she could walk into the school feeling she had friends waiting for her, feeling she could be a normal teenager "hey Veej."

V.J turned her head and saw the only person at school who made her feel good about herself the one person she was forbidden to see by her dad, "hey Debbie."

"Hey" Debbie grinned as she reached into her bag and next second had poured water on her face from her drink bottle. "I got so much study done last night I tell you this is the first time my brain has felt fried and my mom looked at me like" Debbie made a funny face which made V.J want to laugh, "like I was a weird clone of her daughter or something, so anyway this next maths test we got coming up how much you want to bet that you can beat me."

"I" V.J said she didn't know what to say, she just wished she could think of something to say that sounded cool.

"Okay how about this you beat me on the test i'll hook you up."

"Hook me up with what?"

"What do you think" Debbie laughed as she playfully pushed V.J's shoulder, "with a dude... unless you found someone already."

"No" V.J said quickly, "I."

"Okay so that's my stakes to find you a stud, and if I beat you than you have to come along to my jiujutsu class and learn the kimura lock and the bow and arrow choke so what do you say."

"I" V.J said she hadn't felt this torn since her mom passed away she wanted so badly to say yes but her dad's voice wouldn't go away, "I got to go" V.J started to walk away and Debbie quickly grabbed her bag, "wait hold on Veej, is something wrong?"

"I" V.J said.

"Did I make you mad?"

"No" V.J said trying not to cry, "please just stay away from me."

Debbie's face flipped from cheerful to angry in a mini second, "well screw you next time you're getting a paint bath I won't help you sheep geek."

V.J burst into tears and ran through the school heading for the toilets it seemed like her safest haven right now she was running so intensely that she didn't feel a hand on her back until another hand stopped her from running, "V.J i'm sorry I didn't mean that."

V.J wiped her eyes trying to regain her composure as she stuttered, "i' m sorry I-"

"Hey" Debbie put her arms around her, "i'm sorry too Veej, look I know I was mean when we first met but I want to start over clean slate, you know be a buddy not a bitch."

V.J took a deep breath and Debbie pulled back with a smile, "so what's up buttercup?"

"It's my dad" V.J said as she wiped her eyes.

"What about your dad?"

"He doesn't want me hanging out with you."

Debbie shrugged, "and that's a problem because."

"He" V.J muttered as she tried to think of a good explanation, "I."

"V.J how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"You're going to listen to your dad forever?"

V.J sniffed and Debbie drew an arm around her, "V.J my mum wanted me to do ballet and I said to her no way hose I rather do fighting and even though we argued she saw that it made me happy so she gave in, the point is you want a friend don't you?"

"Yeah" V.J said, "I really could use a friend."

"Well there you go" Debbie said as she waved her arms around, "you have a friend easy peas. So let me guess, your dad thinks i'm one of those queen of means."

"Debbie" V.J said uneasily, "you do make other kids do your homework and you also punch kids in the face."

"Well last night I decided that from here on until death I will do my homework myself and I shall embrace the dork side of the force."

V.J laughed she couldn't help it Debbie constantly made her laugh, "Debbie."

"So here's what you do" Debbie smirked, "repeat after me screw my dad."

"Screw my dad" V.J said feeling great.

"I'm going to be friends with Debbie."

"I'm going to be friends with Debbie."

"See how great it feels sheep geek."

"Yeah" V.J said she felt like she had grown a foot taller.

"And see you don't even let sheep geek bother you anymore."

"It's okay when you say it."

Debbie grinned, "I prefer V.J so how about you and me are hang out this afternoon what do you say?"

"Sound good, wait Hannah I usually go home after school and watch her."

"Doesn't your dad ever hire a babysitter?"

"A babysitter, okay I think I have a plan so what do you want to do go to the mall?"

"Ah there's some opening for the most boring store in the world can't remember its name something to do with cheese or something like that in the mall today. Point is moving around will be a squeeze why don't you come to my crib and we'll go the mall next time."

"Okay"

"And we'll smoke drugs."

"Um."

"I'm kidding babe" Debbie chuckled as she bent over, "totally kidding drugs are for drongos."

"Yeah" V.J sniggered.

"So my house after school and i'm serious about that bet for the science test."

"You're on" V.J shook Debbie's hand, "it doesn't mean we can't study together."

"Guess not" Debbie started to walk with V.J to class, "gives me time to study your weaknesses."

Meanwhile Hannah had walked into her classroom and after putting her bag on the hook with her name on it she looked around and saw Sam waving at her she waved back and slowly walked over to him, "hi."

"Guess what" Sam pointed at the table, "we're making playdough animals."

"Yeah" Hannah said quietly.

"Are you sad?" Sam said with wide eyes.

Hannah nodded, "yeah."

"Why?"

"Daddy says if your bad I can't see you anymore."

Sam's eyes continued to grow wider, "was I bad?"

"No you're a good boy."

"Oh" Sam smiled, "than its okay."

"Yeah" Hannah smiled back, "but don't ever be bad cause I want us to be friends."

"I won't" Sam said as he nodded his head.

"And i'm not allowed to see your sister either."

"But my sister isn't bad" Sam whispered.

Hannah shook her head, "daddy says she is."

"No she's not" Sam said angrily, "she's cool your daddy's a liar."

"Is not" Hannah fired back.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Hannah" the teacher came running over, "Sam that is enough, what's this about?"

"Her daddy's a liar" Sam said.

Hannah pointed her finger, "his sister's a meanie."

"Both of you time out now" Sam and Hannah stuck their tongues at each other and went to sit in separate corners. Five minutes later Sam was walking over to Hannah to apologise and the two children were saying sorry with a smiling teacher behind them.

 _Later_

That afternoon just like almost every afternoon since they moved to Seattle Hannah was walking inside her home with V.J holding her hand, "daddy's not home yet."

"He doesn't finish work until later Hannah."

"Oh" Hannah looked up at her big sister with a excited expression, "V.J can we play a game."

"Ah well Hannah" V.J bent down and took Hannah's hands in her own, "you are going to play a game its just going to be with someone else."

Hannah looked crestfallen and V.J immediately felt guilty, "do you not want to play a game with me?"

"Oh I do, its just do you remember Debbie?"

Hannah made a face, "yeah."

"Well" V.J grinned sheepishly she couldn't help it she was excited, "i'm going to go round to her house and a babysitter is going to come and look after you."

"V.J" Hannah said with a expression that reminded V.J or her dad, "we're not allowed to see Debbie."

"Well" V.J grinned, "that's where the game comes in we're going to play the secret game."

"The secret game?" Hannah said dispirited.

"Yeah its where you don't tell dad where I have gone and you say I am studying in my room and I don't want dad to disturb me."

"That's a lying game" Hannah muttered as she turned around and started to walk to the living room. V.J ran in front of her, "well its more like a secret game so doesn't it sound fun."

"No no" Hannah shook her head, "no lying to daddy."

"Hannah i'll make you your favourite icecream."

"Um" Hannah whispered.

"Come on" V.J smiled, "strawberry icecream with strawberries and cream and fredo frogs doesn't that make your little mouth water."

Hannah shook her head, "what if the babysitter's mean?"

"Oh she'll be very nice I promise."

"What if daddy gets angry?"

"He'll be angry at me not you."

"I don't want daddy to be angry."

"Hannah" V.J put on her puppy dog face, "please do this for me your big sister."

Hannah smirked as V.J whimpered, "ok"

"Thank you" V.J picked up Hannah and kissed her face repeatedly while Hannah laughed, "you are so sweet and cute and cuddley."

"V.J" Hannah giggled as V.J put her back on her feet.

"And while we wait for the babysitter i'm going to make you the icream."

"Cool."

An hour later V.J had arrived at the address Debbie had given her she looked at the front door and was just about to knock when a noise caused her to turn and she saw Debbie running down the street, "hey Veej just went for a jog."

V.J looked at Debbie panting, "a long jog."

"Yeah got to stay in shape, well lets go." Debbie opened the door and V.J looked around Debbie's house it looked very similar to her dad's house messy disorganised a stairway leading upstairs V.J felt relaxed Debbie shook the leaves of her hair and called out, "mom i'm home."

Meredith Grey came walking into the living room wearing a apron and looked at V.J surprised, "oh hi V.J."

"Hi Ms Grey" V.J said with a eager to impress expression.

"Honey" Meredith smiled widely causing V.J to feel easier, "call me Meredith."

"Okay Meredith and in case your wondering my dad doesn't know i'm here."

"Oh" Meredith said, "well."

"Mom" Debbie cried out, "please don't tell her to leave her dad is a nutcase, if he had his way V.J would be living in a cave with a steel padlocked gate blocking the exit."

"Ms Grey" V.J said, "I don't want you to get in trouble with my dad I know he's your boss" V.J looked at Debbie trying not to show her crestfallen heart on her face, "i'll just" V.J walked towards the door.

"V.J" Meredith said gently, "if your dad tried to fired me for this I would have the worker support all over him that he would be begging me to stay."

V.J grinned, "does this mean I can stay for a few hours."

"Of course you can stay for a few hours its nice having one of Debbie's friends around for a change."

"Well" Debbie raced up the stairs, "I got to beat this chick in the next test so we're studying."

Meredith chuckled, "V.J are you perhaps an alien who abducted my daughter and replaced her with a looklike alien."

"Not quite" V.J giggled.

"Just checking I guess your just a positive influence on her if you need me i'll be in the kitchen and V.J if you want to stick around for dinner feel free."

"Thank you" Meredith smiled at her and left V.J smiled after her Meredith Grey was so nice and it made her envy Debbie somewhat that Debbie had a mom as nice as Meredith and V.J no longer had a-

"Lets go V.J time to lace up the books." V.J wandered upstairs with Debbie and looked into Debbie's room V.J looked at pictures of female wrestlers on the wall, "well this is my getaway from the world."

"Who are all these wrestlers?"

"Well most of them are from the ufc some from tna, wwe you know the real entertainment on tv."

"I've never seen these shows."

"What?" Debbie said loudly, "okay once we study the maths you and me are going to study the brawling."

"Ok."

"Seriously when I woop your ass on this test your going to go hard in wrestling so you might as well study how the best babes do it."

V.J laughed "what" Debbie said.

"You should do stand up comedy."

"Yeah" Debbie shrugged with a smirk, "that might help with my college fees next year."

V.J and Debbie were studying for an hour when the bounding of feet made Debbie look up as her little brother came running into the room.

"Hi Debbie" Sam said before she looked at V.J, "are you here to play with Debbie?"

"Hey Sam" V.J responded, "do you remember me i'm V.J."

"Hi V.J."

"How was school little bro?"

"It was good" Sam climbed on Debbie's lap, "wrestle."

"Squirt" Debbie muttered, "we're kind of studying for a test."

"What's studying?"

"Its when we read books and get smarter."

"Oh what kind of books."

"Well this is a maths textbook."

"Boring" San muttered.

"Yeah its boring but I got a bet with V.J and I don't like to lose bets."

Sam climbed on Debbie's back and Debbie felt a twinkle in her eye, "hey V.J are you getting hungry."

"No i'm fine."

"Really well i'm hungry" Debbie picked Sam up in her lap, "and i'm going to feast on this little boy starting with his belly" Debbie lifted up Sam's shirt and pressed her mouth to Sam's stomach making snuffling noises before deleving a zubert while Sam laughed loudly, "hmmm tastes like socks."

"What did you just do?" V.J asked.

"Gad a sam sandwhich."

"That farting noise"

"Its called a zubert isn't it fun."

"Yeah" Sam said, "do it again."

Debbie buzzed Sam's belly before tickling it Sam giggled widely, "you want to try" Debbie said to V.J.

"Sure I guess so" Debbie passed Sam from her lap to V.J the boy lifted up his shirt giggling, "how do I do this?"

"Take a deep breath and blow hard on the tummy aim for the belly button."

"Okay" V.J leaned over and Sam laughed and moved his arms in the air, V.J quickly pulled back and rubbed Sam's head with her hand, "sorry did I hurt you."

"I think you delivered the triple zubert by accident and that usually makes Sam wet himself."

"Oh dear" V.J said softly.

"I'm fine" Sam gasped, "i'm fine."

"You got lucky there, don't get down Veej you can practice on your little moppet."

"Yeah" V.J lifted Sam back on his feet, "I don't know if Hannah would like it."

"Hannah would like what?" Sam asked.

"Zuberts."

"All kids like zuberts" Sam said.

"Not all of them kiddo and Hannah might not like zuberts as much as you so if your dad get annoyed blame me."

"Is that why Hannah's dad doesn't like you?" Sam asked. V.J raised her eyebrows, "what do you mean Hannah's dad doesn't like Debbie."

"Hannah said she can't see you because she says your a meanie we had a fight." V.J exchanged a solemn look with Debbie and leaned close, "Sam listen as Hannah's big sister I can say that you can see my sister anytime."

"That's good" Sam said quietly, "I want to see her."

"Did you say sorry to each other?"

Sam thought hard and nodded, "we did."

"That's good."

"Hey" Debbie looked at her watch, "I think transformers is about to start on the cartoon channel."

"Cool" Sam ran out of the room and Debbie clicked her tounge, "your dad really doesn't like me does he."

V.J felt heat rising in her chest, "I am so mad."

"Well if he starts to say bad things about my bro then I am going to deliver a roundhouse kick to his scrawny old behind just so you know."

"I'll tell him that" V.J closed her book, "it might stop him being such a-"

"Douchbag."

"Douchebag exactly perfect word."

"Right hey speaking of douchebags, I got a perfect fight where a female bad ass woops a douchebag's ass want to watch."

"Why not we need a break."

Meredith heard the doorbell, "must be Cristina returning my books." Meredith opened the door and sighed as she saw her boss standing in the doorway, "Mr Shepherd this is a pleasent suprise."

Derek stared at Meredith with a face made of stone, "where is my daughter?"

"She's upstairs with her friend having fun."

"Well i'm about to end that Veronica" Derek called loudly as V.J came into sight, "dad what are you doing here?"

"I'm bringing you home."

"Dad i'm seventeen I can get home on the bus."

"V.J" Derek said in his most commanding tone, "come home now."

"Dad."

"No buts."

V.J exchanged a sad look with Debbie before she walked downstairs and pushed past her dad without looking at him. Meredith glared at Derek, "what is your problem?" she whispered.

"My problem is I want my daughter to do well at school and not be the but of every school joke."

"Well keep doing this" Meredith said in a raised voice, "and your daughter won't have a single friend in the world and Sam told me about what you said to Hannah that if Sam does anything naughty you'll stop him from seeing his friend what kind of a father are you?"

"A protective one and Hannah and V.J will have friends who are just like them."

"Well why don't you make a cardboard cutout of V.J and she can take that to her prom."

"I" Derek said as he tried to think of a good comeback V.J honked the car horn, "dad will you stop making everyone miserable and drive us home."

"Goodbye Mr Shepherd" Meredith said in a blunt manner, "its been enlightening and V.J when your dad comes to his senses your welcome here anytime." Derek huffed and walked to his car as Debbie stuck her head through the doorway, "bye Veej i'll see you at school."

"Bye Debbie" V.J called out, "bye Meredith." Derek got into the car and drove away without looking at anyone and Debbie whistled, "boy someone's shorts are buttoned too tight."

"Debbie" Meredith said this was usually the part where she would tell Debbie off, instead she closed the door and said, "you know what your right."

"Really I am" Debbie put on a shocked face which made Meredith chuckle, "can't believe what i'm hearing."

"Can't believe what i'm saying" Meredith replied, "look V.J's dad is just being overprotective he doesn't know the real you. He was probably bullied himself when he was your age and that's why when he hears his daughter was almost pranked he jumps to the wrong conclusion."

"Boy you are wise."

"Of course I am" Meredith kissed Debbie's cheek, "i'm your mother I know everything."


End file.
